


Misstep

by miyuseway



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward situations, Dialogue, JOKE FIC KIND OF BUT NOT REALLY?, M/M, Phone Calls, edited once because i forgot a word, rarepair, so much dialogue oly moly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuseway/pseuds/miyuseway
Summary: He may have skipped ahead in the routine a little bit.





	

_One, two, three... One, two, three..._

"Your timing is off by a beat, Suou!" Leo yells through the noise, seeming to be  clapping in sync to everyone but Tsukasa.

He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and nods. Waiting a moment before resuming, Tsukasa starts to step to the beat again. He does not make the same mistake.

The music starts to fade out with the end of the painfully long guitar solo. They all hold out until the very end, before collapsing on the floor.

Arashi huffs. "Ah, it was too intense today..."

"Trying to dance even a little faster really takes you by surprise, doesn't it...?" Ritsu smiles wryly as he rubs his eyes. "And Secchan kept bumping into me, too." Izumi scowls at the remark.

"True, true," Leo says while fixing his hair (which is sticking out in awfully odd angles). "But we did really well today, so I think we deserve a long break!"

 They all hum in collective agreement, moving to the table where all of their bags and belongings are strewn about and are cluttering up the free space. After clearing it up, everyone sits down.

Leo hums. "So, on the list of things we have to fix is some timing issues, because stuff like Sena bumping into Ritsu happens."

Izumi slams his hands on the table. " _I_ wasn't bumping into him, _he_ was bumping into me! Come on, you stupid king, you definitely saw it!"

"Hah... I don't know, what do Naru and Suou think?"

Before he can add in the conversation, Tsukasa's phone rings. He checks the Caller ID--Tori Himemiya. He thinks of pastel pink hair, green eyes, and someone who is shorter than the lifespan of a mayfly.

Of course, he accepts the call immediately. Talking to Tori is always refreshing (especially when he gets on his nerves--his reactions were cute, sometimes).

  _"Hello? Tsukasa?"_

Tsukasa can't help but smile at the sound of the other's voice. "Hey, Tori-kun. I'm at practice right now, so you can't drag me into doing things for you today." 

Even through some of the static, he can still hear Tori grumbling. Right now, he must be crossing his arms, thinking up of a way to jab back at Tsukasa. _"Don't be so assuming! Sheesh, I just called because I wanted to see how you were doing. And because I forgot which chapters we had to read for homework."_

"Chapters eight to ten," he says, recalling what he had written in his agenda. He pauses, placing a hand on his neck. "You know, you should consider having a notebook to write on. That's the third time you've forgotten things like this."

_"Fine, fine. I guess I'll consider it or something. Anyway..."_  A few seconds pass before Tori huffs.  _"Uh, thanks. Again. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"_

Tsukasa nods. "Yes, we'll talk later. Love you."

A cough.  _"Wait, wh--"_

His words are cut off by Tsukasa cancelling the call, who realizes too late that the conversation wasn't over yet. He inwardly sighs at himself. He could always ask him what he was going to say tomorrow, he supposes, but he doesn't want to think about having to see Tori look upset because of his rudeness. 

He stands up, the chair screeching as it moves back. "Let's get back to prac...practice..." Tsukasa trails off, attention finally on his teammates. His teammates, who are staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tsukasa-chan is--" Arashi points an accusing finger at him-- " _Dating?!_ "

Leo manages to nod in...appreciation? "And that Taiki kid, no less! Nice taste, Newbie."

"His name's not Taiki, it's--wait a minute, why do you all think I'm in a relationship with him?" His eyes narrow.

Silence.

With an uncharacteristically patient look on his face, Izumi talks to him slowly. "Kasa-kun. Do you remember what you said when you hung up on Momo-kun."

"Yes, I said that we would talk later and that I loved him, so--"

Tsukasa stumbles back, the impact of everything that he said finally catching up to him. He reaches his chair and sits down, both hands covering his mouth.

 " _God,_ " Izumi mumbles, and closes his eyes as if he couldn't even bear to look at Tsukasa and his poor decisions. "You just ruined your love life in a single move _,_ Kasa-kun."

Spluttering, he starts to wave his hands around in his panic. "Th-That's--Sena-senpai,don't say... don't say such despicable things!" He turns to the others. "What he said can't be true, right?!"

The room grows stuffy. Arashi scratches at their hair. Leo responds with a quick, nonchalant shrug, and Ritsu doesn't even do anything at all. He's already back to sleeping...

His phone beeps, and he picks it up with the grace and dignity of a flopping, dying fish. Which is what he is. A dying fish.

[MSG] Tori: pretty sure you have to date someone for a while before saying stuff like that

[MSG] Tori: but hey love you too lol

Tsukasa bangs his head against the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what happened here oh goodness. it was just some dialogue practice that turned into an amalgamation lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed if you made it this far though! i'll try to make more serious stuff soon


End file.
